Don't Leave Me
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [KYUMIN] Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuat Sungmin berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Yaitu di sisinya! ["Biarlah cinta terlarang menjadi dosa terindah" -Ren]


**Don't Leave Me**

**Main Cast:**** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**_**  
**_

****Genre:** Romance  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Biarlah cinta terlarang menjadi dosa terindah…**_

.

.

* * *

Suasana hati riang gembira yang baru saja Cho Kyuhyun rasakan berubah menjadi suasana hati yang membuatnya sesak dan ingin meledak. Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Kyuhyun ke pulau Jeju, Kyuhyun dan sang kekasih Lee Sungmin memang sempat bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar hebat karena hal yang awalnya sepele. Awalnya, Kyuhyun berencana membawa Sungmin berlibur ke pulau Jeju berdua. Tapi Sungmin menolak, alasannya karena dia takut terjadi masalah. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, yang Sungmin maksud dengan masalah di sini itu apa? Takut ketahuan bahwa sesungguhnya mereka menjalin kasih? Jangan konyol! Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kerap kali berlibur berdua dan tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Semua masih berjalan dengan seharusnya dan masih sangat terkendali.

"Kau mulai bosan denganku?"

Kyuhyun mulai mendesak Sungmin karena sedari tadi Sungmin hanya menunduk dan tidak menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan padanya.

"Aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik supaya kita bisa terus bersama, tapi kau terus menghempaskan perasaanku! Mensia-siakan semua usahaku untuk membuat kita tetap bersama!"

Nada suara Kyuhyun semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Emosinya sudah tidak dapat ia kontrol lagi, Kyuhyun yang biasanya tampak tenang di hadapan Sungmin, kini sangat meledak-ledak bahkan hingga berani membentak Sungmin yang sudah berlinangan airmata.

"Aku selalu berusaha membuatmu berada di sisiku, aku selalu berusaha menunjukan pada dunia bahwa aku milikmu dan aku selalu berusaha untuk menunjukan pada dunia bahwa kita saling mencintai. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Lagi-lagi kau menghempaskan perasaanku! Tidak hanya menolak berlibur denganku tapi kau juga ingin memutuskan hubungan kita berdua! Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kau ingin membuat aku gila?"

Emosi Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak dapat di kontrol lagi, ia berteriak dan menggebrak meja yang menjadi batas di antara mereka.

Sungmin masih diam, hanya airmatanya yang terus mengalir semakin deras.

"Katakan sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar gila karenamu Lee Sungmin!"

Isakan Sungmin semakin menjadi ketika Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya. Sungmin benar-benar bingung dan merasa ketakutan sekarang.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah untuk member yang lain dan terutama untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kita berjalan seperti seharusnya."

Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan keputusannya meski dengan suara yang terbata-bata. Hatinya juga tidak kalah sakit ketika memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Ini bukan keinginannya, tapi setelah banyak berdiskusi dengan kedua orangtua dan adiknya akhirnya Sungmin membuat keputusan ini. Keputusan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

"Kau ingin kita berjalan seperti apa? Bukankah selama ini kita berjalan seperti seharusnya? Menghasilkan uang untuk perusahaan, menyenangkan hati fans, dan member yang lain hidup bersama dengan bahagia. Lalu apa? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke sofa setelah tadi mencengkram lengannya dengan erat, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di lengan putih Sungmin.

"Karena hubungan yang kita jalani adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya kita menjalani hubungan seperti ini, lagi pula orang tuaku menginginkan seorang menantu dan cucu. Mengertilah Kyuhyun, kita akhiri saja semua kesalahan ini sekarang sebelum semua menjadi semakin rumit."

"Jadi, hubungan yang kita jalin selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Lalu apa artinya kata cinta yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku dulu? Apa semua itu juga sebuah kesalahan? Kau selalu bilang, kau bahagia karena bisa berada di sampingku. Kau bahkan menangis ketika aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari asrama. Dan semua itu kau sebut hanya kesalahan?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Bulir-bulir airmata mulai berdesakan keluar dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun. Hatinya bagai di tusuk ribuan jarum lalu di siram dengan air garam setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa hubungan yang selama ini baik-baik saja bahkan sangat bahagia di anggap sebuah kesalahan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kalimat yang menyakitinya itu bisa keluar dari bibir Sungmin dengan lancar.

"Pikirkanlah, Kyu. Semua ini adalah kesalahan. Pergilah dengan Changmin untuk berlibur dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Sementara itu, pikirkan juga soal apa yang kita bicarakan hari ini."

.

.

* * *

Dan di sini lah Kyuhyun sekarang, memandangi ombak sambil memikirkan semua kata-kata Sungmin kemarin. Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin menyebut hubungan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kyuhyun sudah memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk Sungmin, namun Sungmin menghempaskannya begitu saja.

"Jika di pikir lagi, ucapan Sungmin _Hyung_ memang ada benarnya. Hubungan kalian adalah sebuah kesalahan, sebuah cinta terlarang. Tidak kah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin _Hyung_? Dia merasa tertekan dengan semua ini."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "aku mengajakmu kemari untuk menghiburku bukan menambah beban hatiku, Chwang."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana tertekannya Sungmin _Hyung_? Orangtuanya terus mendesaknya untuk segera memiliki kekasih dan menikah, belum lagi cibiran orang-orang tentang hubungan kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah seharusnya Sungmin juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Bagaimana tertekannya aku? Meski begitu aku tetap mempertahankannya agar selalu berada di sisiku. Aku menyayanginya, mencintainya dengan tulus. Tidak bisakah dia merasakan itu? Dan tidak bisakah dia menikah denganku saja?"

Helaan napas Changmin terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang keras kepala dan sulit sekali di nasihati.

"Semua memang sangat mudah diucapkan tapi sulit untuk dilakukan. Kau bisa saja berbicara tentang ini dan itu, ingin ini dan itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kehidupanmu bukanlah milikmu sendiri. Kehidupanmu sekarang adalah milik perusahaan dan milik fans. Semua tindakan yang akan kau lakukan harus sesuai dengan keinginan perusahaan dan fans. Pikirkan lah, Kyu. Sungmin _Hyung_ melakukan ini untukmu, dia hanya ingin kau tidak terperosok terlalu jauh bersamanya, dia ingin kau menemukan jalanmu sendiri dan hidup bahagia meski tidak bersamanya."

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dan menenggelamkannya di antara kedua lututnya. Berpikir.

Benarkah? Benarkah semua ini untuk kebaikannya? Tapi kenapa semua ini terasa sangat menyakitkan dan justru membuatnya merasa semakin tertekan.

_Bisakah aku bahagia tanpa Sungmin di sisiku?_

_Bisakah aku tersenyum meski tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum untukku?_

_Bisakah aku menjalani hidup meski tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku?_

.

.

* * *

**ooOKMOoo**

* * *

Sungmin menatap ponselnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Sungmin terus memandangi ponselnya seperti menunggu sesuatu. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dipandangi, Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal beberapa tahun terakhir. Kim Saeun.

"_Ada apa menghubungiku? Tidak biasanya."_

Meski suara Saeun terdengar angkuh dan tidak ramah, Sungmin tetap mempertahankan sambungan teleponnya. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyerah padanya.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau ingin terkenal? Sitkom yang kau bintangi akan segera tayang , bukan?"

"_Jika kau menelepon hanya untuk meledek, aku tutup teleponnya!"_

"Umumkan sebuah skandal denganku."

"_Apa? Kau ingin aku di bunuh oleh fans-fansmu? Kau ingin aku dipermalukan?"_

"Perusahaan yang menaungiku juga akan mengumumkannya. Kau tidak akan dipermalukan."

"_Kau tiba-tiba seperti ini aku jadi curiga. Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu? Ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya?"_

"Lakukan saja dan jangan ikut campur masalahku! Kututup teleponnya!"

Sungmin mendengus tidak suka ketika gadis itu membawa-bawa soal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis sialan itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Setelah menutup teleponnya, pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada bingkai foto di meja kerjanya. Foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, foto yang di ambil tiga tahun yang lalu ketika mereka berlibur berdua ke Eropa. Sungmin tersenyum, mengingat banyak kejadian indah yang ia alami di sana bersama Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya sirna dan airmatanya kembali mengalir ketika ucapan para staff tempo hari kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

"_Kasihan Kyuhyun harus terjebak dengan laki-laki seperti Sungmin. Padahal, jika Kyuhyun mau dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau."_

"_Sudah pasti Sungmin yang menggodanya duluan!"_

"_Laki-laki tidak tahu diri!"_

Semua kata-kata menyakitkan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Sungmin seperti menghantuinya. Belum lagi desakan orangtua Sungmin yang menginginkan Sungmin untuk segera menikah dan memiliki anak. Semua orang di sekitarnya membuatnya tertekan hingga rasanya sulit bernapas dengan tenang. Sungmin tidak tahu, rasa cintanya untuk Kyuhyun ternyata membuat banyak orang di sekitarnya merasa terganggu. Bahkan mereka mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya di belakang Sungmin dengan kata-kata yang menusuk perasaannya.

_Apakah keputusan yang aku buat akan membuatmu bahagia, Kyu? Maafkan aku._

.

.

* * *

Heechul melemparkan _Ipad_nya kehadapan Sungmin yang sedang merenung di tempat tidurnya. Heechul merasa tertohok ketika membaca artikel yang keluar sejam yang lalu itu. Pasalnya, Sungmin adalah tipe laki-laki yang tidak pernah cari sensasi atau membuat masalah. Selama ini, Sungmin yang Heechul kenal adalah Sungmin yang tertutup dan tidak pernah membuat masalah apapun.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kau sudah gila?"

Mata Sungmin menatap _Ipad_ yang baru saja Heechul lempar ke arahnya. Jemarinya meraih _Ipad_ itu kemudian membaca artikel yang Heechul tunjukan dengan seksama. Lagi-lagi hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat _headline_ di artikel itu.

"Jadi, inikah alasan Kyuhyun pergi ke pulau Jeju dengan Changmin?"

Sungmin tertunduk dan tiba-tiba saja menangis tersedu-sedu. Heechul yang tadinya akan memaki Sungmin seketika di buat bingung karena Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis. Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya, jemari lentiknya meraih bahu Sungmin yang bergetar hebat kemudian memeluknya erat, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintainya. Tapi, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua tekanan ini. Semua orang menghujatku di belakangku, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memaki aku karena menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Staff perusahaan kita selalu berlaku tidak ramah padaku dan terakhir orangtuaku yang selalu mendesakku untuk segera menikah! Semua membuatku tertekan! Di sisi lain, aku juga tidak mau Kyuhyun menderita karena aku. Jika dia bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, sudah seharusnya dia meninggalkan aku secepatnya. Aku takut, dia tidak bahagia saat berada di sisiku. Aku takut, apa yang di katakan orang-orang benar adanya. Aku menghambat kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Maaf, maafkan aku _Hyung_ karena aku terpaksa menyuruh Saeun mengumumkan hubungan palsu kami. Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada member yang lain juga pada fans karena aku menyebabkan masalah ini. Maafkan aku."

Jemari Heechul masih menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sungmin. Akhirnya, Sungmin menangis dihadapannya dan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Selama ini Sungmin selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri, selalu menyembunyikan isi hatinya dan menangis sendirian. Tapi hari ini, Sungmin menangis di pelukan Heechul dan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya yang selama ini selalu ia tutupi.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kau membicarakan ini dengan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu? Aku yakin dia tidak tenang dan mendadak ingin pulang sekarang."

Sungmin menggeleng, "hanya ini yang bisa membuatnya menyerah padaku."

.

.

* * *

**ooOKMOoo**

* * *

Sepulang Kyuhyun dari pulau Jeju, Heechul langsung menyuruhnya duduk berdua dengan Sungmin di kamar yang biasa mereka tempati. Cukup sudah mereka membuat keributan, kini saatnya mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan saling jujur soal perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sangat marah ketika membaca artikel yang tunjukan Changmin kemarin dan tidak mau bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi. Tapi apa daya? Jika Heechul sudah memerintahkan sesuatu maka harus dilakukan karena jika tidak, Heechul akan mengomel sepanjang hari.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Buruk! Karena ulahmu!"

Sungmin—berusaha—tersenyum. "Maaf. Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Kyu?"

"Masih berani bertanya? Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk meninggalkanku? Tidakkah kau tahu? Kau membuatku gila dengan semua ulahmu! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau ingin aku hancur atau bagaimana? Katakan! Apa maumu, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kyuhyun menatap jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, aku hanya ingin kau menjalani hidupmu dengan normal dan aku tidak mau menjadi beban untukmu."

"Dengan cara mengumumkan skandalmu pada publik, begitu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tertekan dengan cibiran semua orang juga desakan orangtuaku! Kau tidak akan bahagia berada di sisiku! Hubungan kita tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali hujatan orang lain! Mengertilah Kyuhyun, cinta kita ini terlarang! Tidak seharusnya cinta seperti ini terjadi! Carilah seorang gadis yang baik dan hiduplah bahagia."

Airmata Sungmin hampir saja tumpah ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dan sebelum itu terjadi, Sungmin meninggalkan kamarnya yang biasa ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun itu. Dan ketika jemari Sungmin baru saja menyentuh gagang pintu, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, menyeretnya dan membuatnya kembali duduk di ranjang. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ketika Sungmin meronta berusaha melepaskan dekapannya.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku dengan seksama" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kenapa kau menilai cintaku sedangkal itu? Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti semua yang aku lakukan adalah untuk membuatmu selalu berada di sisiku. Kenapa kau selalu berusaha menghempaskan perasaanku ketika aku selalu berusaha membuatmu bertahan di tempatmu? Kenapa kau lebih mendengarkan ucapan orang lain dari pada ucapanku? Orang lain tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, apa yang aku pikirkan dan apa yang aku inginkan. Mereka semua tidak akan tahu! Tapi kau tahu, Sungmin! Karena aku selalu membicarakan semuanya padamu, tidak ada satupun rahasia yang aku sembunyikan padamu termasuk perasaanku! Meski aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan benar tapi aku selalu berusaha menunjukan betapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu. Tidakkah kau mengerti juga, Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian membuat Sungmin menatap ke dalam matanya. Jemari Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin sangat lembut seolah wajah manis itu benda yang sangat rapuh, jari-jari terampilnya menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir di pipi halus Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, tetaplah di sisiku dan jangan berusaha meninggalkan aku. Jika hubungan kita adalah sebuah cinta terlarang, maka biarlah cinta terlarang ini menjadi dosa terindah."

Airmata Sungmin sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi, kata-kata Kyuhyun benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Selama ini, Sungmin memang terlalu egois karena hanya memikirkan perasaannya saja dan tidak pernah melihat ketulusan Kyuhyun padanya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ternyata selama ini Kyuhyun jauh lebih tertekan daripada Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisi Sungmin dan selalu berusaha membuat Sungmin tetap berada di tempatnya, di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan keegoisanku, maafkan aku yang hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri"

"Jangan minta maaf. Tapi, tetaplah berada di tempatmu dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku untuk alasan apapun, mengerti?"

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin yang mulai melunak Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Haruskah kita berakhir di ranjang seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang selalu melakukannya ketika selesai bertengkar?"

"Mesum!"

.

.

_**END**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hai, ketemu lagi sama saya !^^**

**short story, maaf kl ada typo ngetik di kantor selesai dalam waktu 3 jam aja dan di edit cuma sekali jadi maaf kl ada banyak typo ^^**

**buat kak Ren makasih ya minjemin quotenya Love you ~ !^^**

**buat Zeze stay strong sweetheart !^^**

**keep calm and ship KYUMIN as ever kkkk**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
